Dragon Ball Beyond
by Billdozer801
Summary: A newly found Saiyan, Steven, must help save Universe 7 from Scythe, an evil Saiyan.


Dragon Ball Beyond

(Note: This story begins in Universe 13. If the story doesn't seem like a DBS fanfic, trust me just keep reading.)

"There's a two-one-one in progress at main street."

"A bank robbery, eh?" Chief John Arnold said.

"How long did it take you to memorize all of the codes?" His partner, Steven Banks, asked. John looked at Steven.

"Still haven't. There are a lot, you know?" As they arrived at the bank, they noticed someone standing on the roof.

"The hell is he doing?" John muttered to himself. The person moves, and fire starts shooting out of his wrists, engulfing the police cars in flames. John slammed on the accelerator and drove away from the bank.

"Um...Shouldn't we be helping?" Steven asked.

"I'm going around back."

Steven looked outside at the burning cars behind him. The man noticed them trying to drive away and shot flames at them.

John turned to Steven and screamed "Jump!" Steven and John both jumped just as the car was spinning out of control and crashed into a tree. John pulls out his pistol and runs toward the bank.

"Wait up!" Steven calls out.

"No, Steven, it's too dangerous. Stay here." John shoots a lock on the back door of the bank, causing the lock to break. Steven watched as John got on the roof and fired his gun at the man. The man ducks, and the bullet flies down, hitting another officer. The man laughs.

"You missed, dumbass."

"Who the _hell _are you?!" John screamed.

"The name's Frank Trilit." Frank said. "Now die!" As he shoots fire at John, Steven start screaming at the top of his lungs. He pulls out his pistol and fires at Frank. As the fire reaches John, the bullet sinks itself into Frank's shoulder. John gets launched of the roof and falls. Frank falls to his knees muttering,

"D-damn it. H-he got m-me." Frank passes out from the pain. Steven runs over to the lifeless body of John.

"John…Speak to me…" Medics run over to John and checks his pulse.

"No pulse!" The medic yells. He puts John onto a stretcher and takes him to an ambulance.

"John! No, John!" Steven started crying.

Chapter 1

Ten years later...

My name is Steven Banks. It's been ten years since the murder of my partner, John Arnold. Frank Trilit, the man who murdered him, is currently serving a life sentence in Bellbrook County Prison. When John died, I became the new Chief of Police.

"Steven, I know this is a sad day for you, but you have to buck up." Steven sighed.

"Ten years…It's hard to believe it's been that long. I'm sorry, Beth." Beth shrugged.

"It's fine." A call comes through the radio.

"Steven, there are five armed men storming a bank." Steven gulps.

"Not..."

"I'm sorry, but yes. It's _that _bank."

"Let's go."

As Steven arrives at the bank, his new partner, Beth Daniels, looks up.

"Damn. Do you think we can beat them?" Steven turns to Beth.

"I can. You're gonna stay here."

"But-"

"No. Buts." Steven hops out of the car, firing his pistol, taking down four of the men.

As he shoots the last man, the man mutters, "You fell for it."

"The hell?" A bomb explodes toward the prison.

"No. NO!" Steven screams. "This-this can't be happening!" Frank Trilit steps out of the smoke. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Steven Banks."

Chapter 2

"Now Steven," Frank says, "I'm going to give you a choice. You can move, letting me leave, or you can die. Which one is it?" Steven reaches for his gun.

"Now really?" Frank laughs. Suddenly, the gun flies out of Steven's hands.

"W-what t-the..." Steven mutters. Frank smiles.

"Die." Chunks of concrete hover in the air for a second, and then fly at Steven at incredible speeds. Steven, regaining his posture, knocks most of the chunks away.

"Wow you're stubborn." Frank starts yelling, a red aura flaring around him, the chunks of concrete getting bigger and faster. The chunks start overpowering Steven.

"N-no...N-not yet..." Frank stops the concrete.

"Now you suffer." He sends a roof flying at Beth, hitting and killing her.

Chapter 3

"..." Steven starts shaking.

"Aw, are you crying?" Frank laughs. The ground starts shaking around them.

"Steven? Think about this..." Frank steps back.

"You... Not again..." A red aura flashes around Steven temporarily.

"Nope. I'm out." Frank runs away. The ground spikes up, trapping Frank.

"...You...will...PAY!" Steven explodes into a red aura, but unlike Frank's, Steven's hair spiked up as well.

"DIE!" Steven flies at Frank and punches him dead in the jaw. Frank and Steven start exchanging blows. Frank punches Steven in the gut.

"Ughhh..." Steven falls, his hair returning to normal, and the aura faded.

"While I admire your courage, we both know what must happen next." Frank charges at Steven; picks him up and throws him. Then he blasts Steven with a pitch-black beam of energy.

"Bye, Steven."

Chapter 4

"I won't die. Not yet."

"It's too late." Steven wakes up screaming. John walks into the room.

"Steven?! The hell you are doing here?!"

"J-John? You're alive?!" John shakes his head.

"No. You're dead." Steven's face falls.

"No... But...Who will protect New York?" John shrugs.

"I don't know." Steven looks over John's shoulder and sees another man.

"Who's that?" John laughs.

"Oh, him? I don't know. He refuses to talk." Steven walks over to the man.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"..." Steven cocked his head.

"How did you die?"

"..."

"I died trying to protect my city from a guy named Frank Trilit." The man looks at Steven, puzzled.

"Frank...That bastard..." Steven looks up at the man.

"Do you know him?"

"Of course. I fought against him as well. That's how I died."

"Wait...really?" The man walks away.

"Leave." Steven cocks his head. "And go where?" The man smiles. "Fight me."

Chapter 5

"Why?" Billy snarls.

"Just do it." The man gains a red aura with his hair spiking.

"Recognize this?"

"You can do it?! But the hair..." The man smiles.

"I don't understand the hair aspect myself, but I can explain the rest." Steven hesitates.

"Please do."

"Basically, when you achieve this, you have unleashed hidden powers within yourself. I'm holding back myself. Word of advice; You can't beat Trilit. He has a power like I've never seen." Steven sighs.

"Well I'm dead, so I don't how that matters. Are we fighting or not?" The man smiles.

"Yep. And my name is Billy, by the way."

Chapter 6

Steven flies at Billy and tries to punch him in the face. Billy ducks and punches him in the stomach.

"OWWW!" Steven yells. Billy scoffs.

"After failing your friend over there, I thought you would be stronger." Billy shoves Steven to the ground.

"What did you say?" Steven mutters. Billy laughs.

"You heard me." The ground starts shaking.

"Never..." Steven starts to get up. "Mention...JOHN!" A red aura appears around Steven and his hair spiked.

"Yes..." Billy smiles. "Now!" Steven punches at Billy. Billy ducks and Steven punches a mirror. The mirror shatters and opens a portal That sucking John, Steven, and Billy up.

Chapter 7

"The power..." Steven wakes up where he fought against Frank with John and the man next to him.

"I-I'm alive!"

"I killed you!" Steven turns around to see Frank.

"Steven, back up." The man walks up to Frank.

"Billy...Aw crap..." Billy turns to Steven.

"Help me." Steven nods.

"Frank, you stranded me in hell for 82 years. YOU WILL PAY!" A blue aura appears around Billy, with his hair spiking up.

"GRAAAA!" An orange aura appears around Steven, with his hair spiking up as well. Frank smiles.

"Let's dance." A blue aura appears around Frank. Billy flies up and starts exchanging blows with Frank. Frank knocks Billy back.

"GRAAAAA!" Billy's aura fades and he starts glowing white. Steven punches rank repeatedly in the head. Frank punches Steven in the gut.

"GRAAAA!" Steven's aura fades and he starts glowing white as well.

With their voices in perfect sync, Billy and Steven scream, "You will fall before our power!" Then the two glowing body merged.

Chapter 8

"It's time." As the glowing fades, a man stands before Frank.

"You can call me Belvin." As the man talks, the voices of Billy and Steven speak.

"Now you will die!" A red aura appears around Belvin, and his hair spikes up.

"Take this!" Belvin punches Frank dead in the jaw.

"Die!" Belvin punches Frank in gut, then the nose, then the jaw again.

"H-How the h-hell?!" Frank sputters, blood gushing from his mouth.

"Now! We will destroy you as one!" Belvin punches Frank with such intensity, a portal appears, and Belvin splits back into Billy and Steven.

Chapter 9

"B-Billy, what the hell _is _that?!" Steven stammers as the portal expands.

"I have no clue." Frank groans, blood flowing from his mouth and nose. The wind picks up, blowing things into the portal.

"Steven! Are you there? _Steven!" _A walkie-talkie cries.

"W-Who is it?" Steven asks.

"Beth."

"But I saw you die!"

"It was a hologram."

"Oh." The winds intensify even more.

"Steven, I'm picking up winds of 120 miles per hour, what's happening?"

"I'll explain later." Steven turns off the walkie-talkie. The winds pick up Frank and blow him into the portal.

"AAAAAH!" Frank screams. Then Billy gets blown in as well.

"NOOOO!" Steven screams, and jumps in after Billy.

Chapter 10

As Steven starts to wake up, he hears a sound. "Who's there?" He muttered. "I don't know... If what you say is true..." "I saw it myself Kakarot, this is another Saiyan." Steven sits up. "Who-who are you?" The man turns to face Steven. "My name is Goku. This is Vegeta. Are you a Saiyan?" "What the hell is a Saiyan?" "I am. So is Vegeta." Goku walks up to Steven. "Have you ever seen this?" Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, his hair spiking up and turning golden. "You can do it too?! Watch this!" Steven tries to transform, but when he does his hair just spikes up. "Vegeta, what do you think?" "Move, Kakarot." Vegeta shoves Goku out of the way. "You are going to fight me."

Chapter 11

Steven sighs. "Why?" Vegeta yells, "Because I said so!" Vegeta punches Steven in the jaw. Steven flies up and returns the blow. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. "Nice try." Vegeta tries to punch Steven again, but Steven ducks down and punches Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta flies into the air. "Let's see how you like this!" Vegeta puts his hands together and charges a beam. "Galick Gun!"

The beam hits Steven directly. "N-no...NO!" Steven hair starts flickering golden. "Hmm?" Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, lightning joining with his aura. "HERE I GOOOO!" Steven unleashes Super Saiyan and knocks the beam out of the way. Goku Instant Transmissions next to Vegeta. "Shall we? Just for fun?" Vegeta smiles. "Alright." Vegeta and Goku land on the ground and perform a fusion dance. "Fu...sion...HA!"

Chapter 12

"We are Gogeta." Beerus appears behind Gogeta. "That's enough." "Beerus? But we were just getting started!" Beerus snarls. "I don't care." Gogeta unfused, restoring Goku and Vegeta to their own bodies. "Listen," Beerus said. "A portal opened up. We believe it might be dangerous." "Where?" Goku asked. "Follow me."

Chapter 13

"Here it is." The portal emits a light blue mist. "When the portal opened, a black beast flew out of it." Goku replies, "Well, that's not good." Vegeta turns and grabs the collar of Steven's shirt. "YOU! This is all your fault!" Steven punches Vegeta in the face. Vegeta swings and punches Steven in the gut. Beerus yells, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vegeta turns. "Shut up, you damn cat!" He blasts Beerus through the portal. Goku laughs. "Vegeta, he's gonna kill you." Vegeta screams, "I DON'T CA-" Vegeta falls unconscious. A dark figure appears where Vegeta was standing. "Kill...Kill..." "W-What did you do to Vegeta?!" Goku screams. Goku goes Super Saiyan. "C'mon Steven! Let's beat this thing up!" Steven nods and turns Super Saiyan as well. The dark figure laughs and starts to transform. The dark figure takes the shape of Vegeta. "V-Vegeta?! N-No, you b-bastard..." Goku balls up his fists. "Now that I have a form, let me introduce myself." The dark figure says in the voice of Vegeta. "My name is Scythe. I will kill you."

Chapter 14

Scythe flies at Goku and punches him in the gut. He then starts beating up Goku. "Ha...ha...HA!" Goku's ki transforms to god ki as he unleashes Super Saiyan God. "A word of advice," Scythe says. "Die now." Using the power from Vegeta's form, Scythe turns Super Saiyan. "Bet you weren't expecting that." "Steven, keep him busy. When I scream 'now', push him away from you." Steven nods. Goku puts his hands together. "Ka..." Steven punches Scythe rapidly in the face. "Me..." Scythe punches Steven back. "Ha..." Scythe goes Super Saiyan 2. "Me...Now!" Steven pushes Scythe away from him. "HA!" Goku fires his Kamehameha directly at Scythe. Scythe blocks it and goes Super Saiyan God. "Steven, help!" "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Steven launches a Kamehameha with Goku. Steven spikes up to Super Saiyan 2. "Full...POWER!" Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Scythe transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue as well. "Ha...ha...ha!" Scythe transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. He pushes the blast out of the way and fires a Galick Gun. It hits Goku and Steven head on.

Chapter 15

Steven stands up, badly beaten, and falls over again. The ground starts to rumble. A silver light ingulfs Goku and Steven. They both stand up and unleash Ultra Instinct. Goku grabs Scythe and beats him. Scythe laughs nervously. "W-Watch this!" Scythe goes beyond Blue again, this time adding lightning to his form. "Vegeta calls this 'Beyond Blue Evolution.' I call it Super Saiyan Blue Evolution 2." Scythe punches Goku, the power knocking him out. "G-Goku?!" Steven yells. Scythe pulls out a scouter and looks at Steven. "W-What the hell?!" Steven explodes into a ball of green fire.

Chapter 16

"I've had enough. Now you die!" Steven screams.

Steven pulls his hands back. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

Scythe screams, "NO! Galick Gun!" Scythe fires a Galick Gun at Steven. "HA!" Steven fires a Kamehameha. The beams clash. Scythe's Galick Gun starts to overpower the Kamehameha. Scythe laughs. "Did you really think you could beat me?" Steven stammers, "N-No...This c-can't be..."

"S...Steven..." Goku mutters. "Goku?! You're alive?!" "Steven...Unleash...All...Power..." Goku faints.

Steven smiles.

Chapter 17

_Ka Ka Ka Ka Time to end this_

The Kamehameha starts to push back. Scythe yells, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

_Gun Gun Gun Gun I cannot miss_

The beams starts to even out.

_Jan Jan Byan Byan In this Ultimate Battle_

Goku mutters, "Do it...The...Spirit...Bomb..." Steven replies, "But then he'll overpower me!" "No...Trust...Yourself..."

_I'll never stop, no matter what the world may say_

Steven puts his left hand in the air and charges a Spirit Bomb.

_What ensures a victory upon a desperate man?_

"Steven..." Goku stammers. "You...got...this..."

_My power is growing now! Can you see just how much I have?_

Scythe screams, "Damn it, just give up already!"

_Power rising_

The Spirit Bomb starts to grow.

_Magnetizing_

Goku lifts his arm and fuels the Spirit Bomb.

_Come on! Can you hear me now?_

Vegeta stands up.

_Not even the gods can win now_

"Damn it, Steven, you better win!"

_Ka Ka Ka Ka Time to end this_

Vegeta raises his arm and starts fueling the Spirit Bomb as well.

_Gun Gun Gun Gun I cannot miss_

Scythe screams, "Vegeta, learn to die right!" Scythe blasts Vegeta.

_Jan Jan Byan Byan In this Ultimate Battle_

"S-Scythe?! YOU BASTARD!"

_Ma Ma Ma Ma I can feel it!_  
Steven chucks the Spirit Bomb at Scythe.

_Ten Ten Ten Ten Soon you'll see it!_

Scythe screams in pain.

_Jan Jan Byan Byan Watch the world ignite with power_

The Kamehameha overpowers Scythe and hits him directly.

_I'll never stop no matter what the world may say!_

Scythe loses control of Vegeta's power and turns back into a dark cloud.

_My SUPER Instinct will fuel me and guide the way!_

"Scythe, there is one thing you clearly never knew; SAIYAN MIGHT CANNOT BE REPLICATED!" Steven screams. Scythe starts glowing brightly. Steven looks away. "W-What the-" Scythe flies directly through Steven, knocking him out.

Chapter 18

"STEVEN!" Goku screams. "Y-You bastard..." Scythe turns into a Saiyan. "I'm surprised you haven't realized this sooner. I'm a Saiyan. And you know what else? My brother is on his way." Goku stammers, "A-Another one?!" Scythe shakes his head. "He hates me. He's coming to take me on." "Who the hell is it?!" "Kakarot, step aside. I'll handle this." Goku turns to see Broly, in his Super Saiyan form. "BROLY?!" Broly smiles. "I'm not alone." Goku turns to see Buu, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Android 18, Android 17, Frieza, and two other Saiyans, one in a blue suit, the other in a red hood. "Who are those two?" Goku asks, pointing at the Saiyans. The one in blue says, "My name is Shallot. This is my twin, Giblet." Giblet smiles. "How's it going?" Goku turns to Scythe. "Krillen, give Steven a Sensu Bean. Tien give one to Vegeta. Yamcha, toss me one." Goku eats it and returns to full power. Shortly after Steven and Vegeta are at full power as well. Goku walks up to Vegeta. "Let's fuse." Vegeta nods. "Fu...sion...HAA!" Gogeta is formed. Shallot looks at Giblet. "Shall we?" Giblet nods. "Fu...sion...HAA!" Gallot is formed. Gallot, Gogeta, Steven, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Buu, Android 17, Android 18, Frieza, and Broly all stand before Scythe. Are they strong enough to fight against Scythe?! Or will they go down trying?!


End file.
